Quand Ziggy s'en mêle
by Fofie
Summary: Où quand Code Quantum rencontre le JAG


Quand Ziggy s'en mêle. (ou quand Code Quantum rencontre le JAG)  
  
_... Allez Madame Jonhson, encore un petit effort. Poussez juste une toute petite dernière fois. Allez !  
  
Le hurlement du bébé nouveau né emplit la salle d'accouchement.  
  
-C'est une petite fille.  
  
Le docteur Samuel Becket coupa le cordon ombilical et tendit le bébé à sa mère. Dieu qu'il se sentait bien dans ces instants-là. Toutes les difficultés causées par ses voyages temporels, toutes les craintes, les questions sans réponse s'envolaient lorsque enfin il savait avoir réussi une de ses missions. Et cette mission il l'avait réussie haut la main.  
  
Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de savourer la vision de la famille Johnson à nouveau réunie. Comme à chaque fois, il se sentit glisser. Il se sentit emporté dans une grande lumière blanche. Oh ce n'était pas désagréable cet instant où il passait du corps d'une personne à celui d'une autre. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que jamais il ne pouvait prévoir dans quelle personne il allait se retrouver. Il appréhendait toujours cet instant. Et à chaque fois, il espérait qu'il allait enfin rentrer chez lui.  
  
Il se sentit intégrer un nouveau corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. A première vue, ce n'est pas cette fois qu'il rentrerait puisqu'il se trouvait dans une salle de tribunal. Un tribunal militaire jugea-t-il en voyant un amiral assis en face de lui et le regardant d'un air bizarre. Toute la salle était silencieuse. Et Sam se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui. Il était debout face à l'Amiral qui lui demanda au bout d'un moment :  
  
_Colonel Mackenzie, vous avez un problème ? _Non. non votre Honneur, tout va bien, s'entendit répondre Sam.  
  
Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait répondu avec une voix féminine. Non pas ça, il détestait tomber dans des corps de femme. Non qu'il n'aimât pas les femmes mais il était toujours très mal à l'aise. Il avait même accouché une fois et c'était une expérience qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment revivre.  
  
_Oh bravo. dit-il entre ses dents.  
  
Quartier général du JAG Falls Church, Virginie 19h37 GMT  
  
_Très bien comme ni la défense ni l'accusation ne semblent être prêts pour plaider cette affaire, j'ajourne cette cour et je la reporte à la semaine prochaine. Capitaine Rabb, Colonel Mackenzie, j'espère que vous aurez alors quelque chose de plus consistant à me présenter. Cette séance est levée !  
  
Après des centaines de téléportations, Sam avait maintenant acquis certains réflexes. Il essayait toujours d'agir le plus naturellement possible. Il se leva donc et s'empara des dossiers posés sur la table devant lui. Il fit quelques pas mais se tordit la cheville. « Foutus hauts talons » eut-il le temps de songer avant de trébucher et de se retrouver dans les bras d'un capitaine. « Tiens un pilote. » se dit-il quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les petites ailes dorées épinglées sur le torse de l'officier. Il leva les yeux un peu plus haut et découvrit les insignes du JAG. « Ah non, un avocat plutôt » se dit Sam. Il avait toujours eu un problème avec les grades dans la marine. Al allait sûrement lui être très utile sur ce coup-là. Le capitaine aviateur avocat lui sourit d'un air narquois.  
  
_ Ca va Mac ? Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. _ Oui je vais bien merci. Désolé, dit Sam en se redressant. Il essaya de s'adapter du mieux qu'il pouvait à ses nouvelles chaussures.  
  
_ Ca doit être les préparatifs du mariage, redit doucement l'aviateur- avocat.  
  
_Euh oui Capitaine ça doit être ça. _Vous avez l'air tendue. Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?  
  
_ Je crois oui merci.  
  
En compagnie du capitaine, Sam sortit de la salle d'audiences et décida de le suivre. Agir toujours le plus naturellement possible. Ils prirent un ascenseur et se retrouvèrent un étage plus bas dans des bureaux. Sam regarda rapidement autour de lui et soupira de soulagement en apercevant au- dessus de la porte d'un bureau privé un petit panneau indiquant « Sarah Mackenzie, Lieutenant-colonel ». Il se dirigea dans ce bureau d'une démarche qu'il voulait assurée et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
  
Il s'assit derrière le bureau et fouilla dans les tiroirs. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un petit miroir de poche. Il découvrit enfin le visage de celle dont il occupait maintenant le corps.  
  
Une belle jeune femme au teint olive le regardait. De magnifiques yeux couleur chocolat, une bouche à croquer, de cheveux bruns mi-longs, un air soigné, quelqu'un de très méticuleux apparemment. Mais cette jeune femme dégageait un air de tristesse incroyable. Sam jeta un ?il sur le corps qu'il occupait. Sarah était grande, sportive et très féminine. Il se leva et bougea un peu, fit le tour du bureau. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme réglementaire des marines de sexe féminin. « Une femme dans les marines, qu'est-ce que ça peut donner ? » se demanda-t-il. Sam mit les mains sur les hanches et se pencha en avant. Ce nouveau corps lui allait plutôt bien finalement.  
  
_ Non mais regardez-moi ces six heures !!! Oaouh !!!  
  
Sam se retourna et aperçut son meilleur ami, son ange gardien, Al. Al qui le suivait dans toutes ses missions. Al qui était toujours présent, mais que seul Sam pouvait voir.  
  
_ Al, enfin tu es là.  
  
_ Sam, tu te rends pas compte. Tu as un de ces c. _ Je t'en prie, ne commence pas. Tu sais très bien que je déteste être en femme. J'ai vraiment horreur de ça.  
  
_ Eh bien moi pas, tu es vraiment canon ma chérie, se moqua Al en allumant son cigare.  
  
Sam émit un long soupir de frustration. Décidément Al ne changerait jamais. Heureusement qu'il n'était qu'un hologramme et qu'entre eux il ne pouvait y avoir aucun contact physique parce que sinon à chaque fois que Sam avait occupé un corps féminin, il aurait eu beaucoup de peine à contenir les ardeurs célèbres de son ami. Il se rassit derrière le bureau.  
  
_Alors, tu as des informations sur Sarah Mackenzie ? Que dit Ziggy ? _Mmm. Oui attends une minute. Al tapota sur son ordinateur portatif, le secoua, jura. Le petit appareil émit un son plaintif mais se mit à clignoter. Ah enfin. c'est bon. Alors, tu es Sarah Mackenzie, lieutenant- colonel des marines. Tout le monde t'appelle Mac. Tu es avocate au JAG et c'est là que nous nous trouvons actuellement. Sarah est une avocate très douée. Elle a eu une enfance difficile et est devenue alcoolique lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Elle s'en est sortie grâce à son oncle Matt qui l'a poussée à s'engager dans le corps des Marines. Elle a arrêté de boire depuis plus de dix ans et après le Corps des Marines, elle a décidé de faire son droit. Elle travaille au JAG depuis 5 ans.  
  
_Rien de très grave dans tout ça, releva Sam en remarquant la bague qu'il portait à la main gauche. Un capitaine aviateur ou avocat je ne sais pas trop, m'a parlé de mariage il y a un instant. Sarah doit se marier ? » _Attends. Oui effectivement. Sarah est fiancée à un capitaine de la marine australienne, Mic Brumby. Ils doivent se marier samedi prochain. Mais tu m'as parlé d'un capitaine aviateur et avocat ? _Oui Al. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop. Le grand mec là-bas, désigna-t-il à Al à travers la porte vitrée. Je n'ai jamais rien compris aux grades dans la marine. Il a l'insigne des pilotes de l'Aéronavale mais il porte également les insignes du JAG.  
  
_J'ai trouvé. Oh la la dis donc. Ce grand mec là-bas comme tu dis Sam est une vraie légende au JAG. C'est le capitaine de frégate Harmon Rabb Jr. _Ah oui ? _Attends. voilà. Harmon Rabb Jr, avocat du JAG et partenaire de Sarah Mackenzie. Son père était pilote mais a disparu au Vietnam. Harmon 'Harm' comme tout le monde l'appelle a voulu faire comme son père. Il est devenu pilote dans la marine mais après quelques années de bons et loyaux services, il a dû arrêter de voler à cause de troubles de sa vision nocturne. Il a foutu un tomcat au tapis et son officier d'interception radar est mort dans ce crash. Harm a été acquitté et a décidé de faire son droit et de travailler au JAG. _Et pourquoi est-ce une légende ?  
  
_Ce rigolo s'est fait opérer il y a deux ans et n'a plus aucun trouble de la vision nocturne. Il est reparti voler pendant six mois sur le USS Patrick Henry avant de revenir au JAG pour continuer le fabuleux métier d'avocat. Quelle drôle d'idée.En fait Ziggy dit que c'est une légende au JAG. Il prend à c?ur toutes les affaires sur lesquelles il travaille. Et. oh oh. _Quoi ? Al je n'aime pas quand tu fais oh oh. _ Attends je t'explique. D'après Ziggy, Harm et Sarah sont plus que des partenaires. Ils sont de très proches amis. Sarah se marie samedi mais Harm doit aller effectuer ses tests semestriels d'appontage sur le USS Patrick Henry. _Et alors ? s'impatienta Sam. _C'est comme ça que ça va se passer. Harm va dire à Sarah qu'il ne pourra peut-être pas assister à son mariage à cause de ses tests. Elle va très mal réagir et se mettre en colère. Harm va donc faire l'impossible pour effectuer ses tests et rentrer à temps pour le mariage. Il va tenter de rejoindre la base d'Andrews en tomcat depuis le Patrick Henry mais malheureusement son avion sera pris dans un violent orage. Il réussira à s'éjecter mais les secours ne pourront pas arriver à temps. Harm va mourir samedi prochain. Et ce n'est pas terminé. Sarah va se sentir tellement coupable qu'elle va recommencer à boire. Elle va annuler son mariage avec l'Australien. Elle n'arrivera jamais à se remettre de l'accident de son meilleur ami et trouvera la mort une année plus tard durant une enquête du JAG sur les Talibans en Afghanistan.  
  
Sam réfléchit à toute vitesse. C'était donc ça sa mission. Empêcher que Harm ne soit tué dans le crash de son tomcat. Ca lui paraissait assez simple comme mission. C'est exactement ce qu'il dit à Al.  
  
_Sarah va tout simplement être compréhensive et dire à Harm que ce n'est pas grave, s'il n'est pas là à son mariage. Comme ça Harm restera tranquillement sur son porte-avions et rentrera chez lui dès qu'il pourra. Facile. _Non c'est plus compliqué que ça.  
  
_Tiens donc. _ Oui Sam. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que Harm est secrètement amoureux de Sarah et c'est réciproque.  
  
_Comment ça ? Elle se marie samedi avec son Australien.  
  
_ C'est vrai. Pour faire court, en fait Harm et Mac s'aiment depuis des années sans jamais avoir réussi à se l'avouer. Ils ont eu plein d'occasions manquées et de dépit, Sarah a décidé d'épouser Brumby. _Oh bravo. _Tu l'as dit bouffi. Les femmes je te jure.  
  
Sam réfléchit quelques secondes avant dire à Al :  
  
_En fait, si Harm est amoureux de Sarah, on peut comprendre qu'il ne souhaite pas assister à son mariage. Et tu crois que même si Harm reste sur le Patrick Henry ce week-end, ça se terminera mal entre eux ?  
  
Al tapota son petit ordinateur, fronça les sourcils et tira une bouffée de son cigare pendant que Ziggy étudiait le futur probable de Harm et Mac.  
  
_Non Sam, ça sera même pire. Leur relation se détériorera de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à se détester cordialement. Ces deux-là s'aiment et sont fait pour être ensemble. 97.34% de compatibilité dit Ziggy. _Je vois. Il va falloir faire le nécessaire.  
  
_Faire le nécessaire pour quoi ma chérie ? Tu parles toute seule maintenant ? Sam releva la tête. Un homme en civil se tenait debout devant lui. Il portait un badge de visiteur épinglé sur son veston et en entendant son accent australien, Sam demanda au hasard :  
  
_Mic ? _Mac ?  
  
Sam fronça les sourcils pendant que Al se pliait en deux de rire. A la porte, derrière Mic se tenait Harm. Sam resta un instant interdit devant ces deux hommes et en une minute tenta de les comparer. Ils étaient tous les deux plutôt pas mal quoiqu' Harm soit plus grand que Mic, avec des yeux bleu-vert tandis que ceux de Mic étaient noirs. Ils dévisageaient Sam (ou plutôt Sarah) et ce dernier ne put que lire l'amour dans le regard de chacun de ces deux hommes. Un peu gêné par tant de dévotion, il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de dire :  
  
_ Euh. Capitaine. Harm. vous vouliez quelque chose ?  
  
_ Oui Mac, je dois vous parler, c'est assez important.  
  
_ Eh bien parlez Harm, lança Mic. Sarah et moi n'avons rien à nous cacher. Nous nous disons absolument tout.  
  
_ Vous en êtes sûr Mic ? demanda Harm d'un air ironique en haussant un sourcil. Excusez-moi mais c'est au sujet de l'affaire Simpson. Mac, passez- me voir avant de partir s'il vous plaît. _D'accord. A plus tard.  
  
Harm les regarda encore un instant sans rien dire avant de retourner dans son bureau. Sam se tourna vers Mic :  
  
_Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
  
_Chérie tu as oublié que je venais te chercher plus tôt aujourd'hui ? Nous devons régler les derniers détails avec le traiteur.  
  
_ Zut ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit.  
  
Sam vit Mic s'approcher et le prendre par la taille pour lui caresser les hanches. Il se crispa.  
  
_Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.  
  
_ Pas ici Mic on pourrait nous voir.  
  
_Et alors ? On va se marier non ? On a le droit.  
  
_ Pas ici s'il te plait.  
  
Sam se dégagea un peu trop brutalement et envoya presque balader Mic dans une chaise en face du bureau.  
  
_Chérie ?  
  
_Désolé Mic. Désolé. Ecoute je crois que je suis un peu fatigué, j'ai eu une journée pénible. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais rentrer avec toi, je laisse ma voiture ici pour la nuit. Si tu y allais déjà, je vais voir Harm et je suis à toi dans un quart d'heure. _D'accord mon amour. A tout de suite.  
  
Et avant que Sam ait pu faire le moindre geste, il l'embrassa goulûment sur la bouche et sortit du bureau.  
  
Sam resta interdit avant de frissonner de dégoût.  
  
_Yerk ! Je déteste ça quand un homme m'embrasse !  
  
Al avait assisté hilare à toute la scène.  
  
_Mon pauvre Sam. Tu dois absolument faire quelque chose. Tu te rends compte s'ils se marient ces deux-là ? Quel Mic-Mac !!!  
  
Et Al recommença à se marrer en se tapant la main sur la cuisse, trop content d'avoir fait un bon mot. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis redevint sérieux.  
  
_Bon, moi je vais aller voir Harm. Toi pendant ce temps regarde avec Ziggy, pour avoir toutes les informations possibles concernant la relation Harm / Mac. Et veille bien sur Sarah dans la salle d'attente. Elle me fait du souci cette petite. _Très bien à plus, Sam.  
  
Et Al disparut comme seul lui savait le faire.  
  
Sam émit un long soupir puis se mit à la recherche du dossier Simpson puisque c'était de ça dont Harm voulait parler. Il le trouva au sommet de la pile de dossiers qui était posée sur le bureau. Il s'en empara ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau de Harm.  
  
Ce dernier ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et Sam put observer à loisir Harmon Rabb Jr pendant quelques minutes. Il était debout près de la fenêtre et étudiait un dossier. Sam dut reconnaître que ce capitaine-là était spécialement séduisant et devait plaire aux femmes. Il lui rappelait Al au même âge. Al avait aussi été dans la Marine quand il était plus jeune. Au bout d'un moment Harm leva la tête et lui sourit.  
  
_Mac, ça fait longtemps que vous m'espionnez ?  
  
_ non non. Vous aviez l'air spécialement concentré je ne voulais pas vous déranger. J'ai amené le dossier Simpson. _Oui merci mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux vous parler.  
  
_ Et de quoi alors ?  
  
_ Mac euh. c'est délicat. C'est au sujet de votre mariage. je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir y assister..  
  
Sam resta silencieux un instant. Un des premiers instants cruciaux de sa mission se mettait en place et il décida de voir comment Harm allait réagir.  
  
_Comment ça ? Harm vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.  
  
_Mac, j'ai mes tests semestriels d'appontage sur le Patrick Henry. J'ai fait tous les autres et il ne me reste que ceux-là. Je ne peux pas les reporter.  
  
_Mais j'ai besoin de vous. Vous devez être là. _ Je suis désolé.  
  
Sam observa le visage d'Harm. Son sourire avait disparu et son visage s'était fermé. Sam décida de le pousser un peu plus.  
  
_Et c'est tout ? Vous êtes désolé ? Votre meilleure amie se marie, vous ne venez même pas et vous êtes désolé ?  
  
_Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Si vous avez tellement besoin de moi à votre mariage, peut-être devriez-vous reconsidérer l'homme que vous allez épouser.  
  
Et sur ces paroles sèches, Harm sortit du bureau, laissant là un Sam plutôt perplexe.  
  
_Quel caractère. se dit-il.  
  
Il réfléchit un moment. Il avait bien senti la tension palpable entre eux. Ou plutôt entre Harm et Sarah. Il comprit tout de suite qu'entre ces deux- là, comme l'avait dit Al, il devait exister quelque chose de bien plus fort que de la simple amitié, fusse-t-elle immense. Non Harm semblait amoureux certes mais résigné. Quant à Sarah, il aurait donné plein de choses pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme. Pour ces deux hommes. Il ne prit pas la peine de courir après Harm, il avait besoin de réfléchir à cette situation. Il retourna dans son bureau, prit les affaires de Sarah, son calot et son attaché-case et décida de sortir retrouver Mic.  
  
Appartement de Mac Georgetown 22h02 GMT  
  
Sam sortit de la voiture de Mic et le suivit jusqu'à l'appartement de Sarah. Après leur visite au traiteur, Mic avait insisté pour qu'ils s'arrêtent au « Beltway Burger » du coin pour lui offrir un hamburger et Sam s'était demandé comment en l'an 2001, on pouvait encore avaler de telles cochonneries.  
  
Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et fut accueilli par des aboiements. Un chien. Un chien qui ne semblait pas du tout reconnaître sa maîtresse. Pas étonnant, ça se passait toujours comme ça. Sam pouvait duper les êtres humains mais pas les animaux. Et le vieux chien qui lui montrait les dents n'était hélas pas moins intelligent qu'un autre.  
  
_Hé salut toi. bon chien. dit-il en tentant d'amadouer l'animal. _Jingo, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Mic. Sarah ne t'a pas sorti ce matin pour que tu lui montres les dents de cette façon ? _Ce n'est pas grave, il doit avoir faim, dit Sam.  
  
Mais Jingo ne semblait pas avoir faim du tout et grognait toujours d'un air menaçant. Sam, pas décontenancé pour autant, demanda :  
  
_Mic, mon chéri, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire un petit tour avec Jingo pendant que je me douche et que je me change. Ca ne t'ennuie pas ? _Sarah, tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. _Mais non pourquoi ?  
  
_ Tu m'as appelé « mon chéri ». _Eh bien oui quoi. c'est normal non ?  
  
_C'est étrange venant de toi c'est tout.  
  
_Alors tu veux bien ?  
  
_Oui j'y vais.  
  
Mic se pencha vers Sam pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais ce dernier eut le réflexe de détourner son visage et le baiser mouillé de Mic atterrit sur sa joue.  
  
_A plus tard mon amour.  
  
_Oui bonne balade.  
  
Quand Mic fut sorti, Sam poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il tourna un moment dans l'appartement avant de trouver la chambre à coucher puis la salle de bains. Il se débarrassa de son uniforme de marine et fila sous la douche. En se regardant dans le miroir en pied, il constata que Sarah était vraiment une femme superbe. Puis vint le difficile choix des vêtements. Il fouilla un moment dans l'armoire de Sarah en se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir bien porter. Il ne savait jamais comment s'habiller quand il était en femme et décida de porter ce que lui-même aurait voulu voir sur Sarah. Slip et soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, puis un jean confortable et un t- shirt de marine avec la mention « Semper Fi ».  
  
Il retourna dans le séjour et s'assit au bureau de Sarah. Son regard tomba sur quelques photos dans leur cadre. Sur plusieurs d'entre-elles, on voyait Sarah en compagnie de Harm. La première les montrait lors d'un mariage, Harm en uniforme blanc posté derrière Sarah avec une main sur sa taille. Sur la seconde on les voyait lors d'une soirée, un bal ou quelque chose comme ça. Harm en smoking blanc de gala avec toutes ses médailles, et Sarah en robe de soirée, les deux mains posées sur l'épaule de Harm. Tous les deux riant aux éclats. Quant à la troisième, elle avait dû être prise lors d'un pique-nique ou une sortie à la campagne. Tous les deux en tenue décontractée, Harm était appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Sarah était un peu devant lui, presque appuyée contre lui let ils souriaient tous les deux à la personne qui avait pris la photo.  
  
Les autres photos montraient Sarah avec d'autres membres du JAG Et dans tout ça, aucune photo de Mic. ? se demanda Sam. Comme Al le lui avait dit, Sarah semblait vraiment épouser l'Australien par dépit. Pour quoi d'autre ? Harm et Sarah semblaient dégager quelque chose de très fort quand ils étaient ensemble. Ca se ressentait rien qu'en voyant leurs photos. Ziggy ne pouvait qu'avoir raison. Sam devait empêcher ce désastreux mariage et.  
  
_Sam, rien ne va plus !... Waouh, Chéri. tu es encore plus sexy qu'en uniforme. Sam sursauta en apercevant Al juste devant lui. Il eut de la peine à se retenir d'éclater de rire en apercevant l'accoutrement de son ange gardien.  
  
_Al mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?  
  
Al avait enfilé son uniforme d'amiral 3 étoiles. Tout de blanc vêtu avec casquette et gants blancs.  
  
_ De voir tous ces marins, ça m'a rappelé ma jeunesse. J'ai donc décidé pour être à même de t'aider dans cette mission de m'habiller avec une tenue de circonstance.  
  
_Et ça aide beaucoup dans les recherches ?  
  
_Tu n'as pas idée. Sam, l'heure est grave. Comme tu me l'avais demandé, j'ai vérifié la relation de Harm et Mac plus en détail. Tout confirme ce qu'avait déjà dit Ziggy. Ces deux-là ont un avenir ensemble. Et il faut faire quelque chose maintenant. Harm vient de partir pour Andrews.  
  
_Et alors ?  
  
_Comment ça et alors ? Mais il part faire ses tests !  
  
_Mais on est quel jour ?  
  
_ Ben on est jeudi.  
  
_Al mais tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt !  
  
_Désolé, je ne peux pas penser à tout. Il faut que tu le rattrapes. Prends la voiture de Sarah  
  
_Mais je l'ai laissée au QG du JAG.  
  
_Zut ! Bon alors emprunte celle de Mic. Je viens avec toi pour te guider. Et je t'expliquerai tout pendant le trajet.  
  
L'instant était urgent. Sam visa les clés du VSU de Mic sur le petit meuble de l'entrée. Il s'en empara et juste à l'instant où il voulut sortir de l'appartement, la porte s'ouvrit devant Mic.  
  
_Mais où vas-tu Sarah ?  
  
_Mic je t'emprunte ta voiture. Il faut que je. que je retourne au JAG j'ai oublié un dossier.  
  
Mic resta silencieux mais ne s'écarta pas pour laisser passer Sam. Il avait pris un air très sérieux.  
  
_Chérie, ça ne va plus. Tu es trop bizarre aujourd'hui. Je sais ce que tu as. C'est Rabb n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_Mic, s'il te plaît laisse-moi passer.  
  
_Non Sarah, pas avant que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe vraiment entre Harm et toi !  
  
Al émit un soupir exaspéré en constatant que cet Australien de malheur allait finir par tout gâcher. Sam quant à lui décida de parlementer rapidement avec Mic.  
  
_Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire. On ne pourrait pas en parler à mon retour ?  
  
_Alors dis-moi où tu vas vraiment.  
  
_Je te l'ai dit. Je dois retourner au JAG chercher un dossier.  
  
_Sarah, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'à 2 jours de ton mariage, tu as tellement besoin de t'occuper d'un foutu dossier. Il peut attendre non ?  
  
Sam commença à s'impatienter et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.  
  
_Très bien. Tu veux vraiment savoir où je vais ? Je vais à Andrews. Et avant que Mic ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il continua de plus belle. Oui je vais à Andrews pour rattraper Harm avant qu'il ne parte sur le Patrick Henry. Il faut absolument que je lui parle avant.  
  
_Avant quoi. Avant notre mariage ? Non Sarah, tu ne le feras pas, je t'en empêcherai. Tu vas te faire du mal. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'accroches à lui de la sorte hein ? Il ne t'aime pas comme moi je t'aime. Il se moque de toi comme d'une guigne. Tout ce qui lui importe, ce sont ses foutus Tomcat.  
  
_Tais-toi. Et laisse-moi passer ou sinon. _Ou sinon quoi ?  
  
Mic se tenait devant Sam d'un air menaçant. Pendant ce temps, Al essayait de faire se calmer Jingo. A part Sam, les chiens et les petits enfants étaient les seuls à pouvoir le voir quand il était en hologramme. Pendant qu'il essayait vainement de faire se coucher devant lui le vieux chien entrain d'aboyer, il observait d'un ?il la scène entre Mic et Mac.  
  
_Sarah, si tu pars le retrouver maintenant, c'en est fini de toi et moi.  
  
_C'est-à-dire ?  
  
_C'est-à-dire qu'il n'y aura plus de mariage samedi.  
  
_D'accord ! fit Sam sans hésiter, si c'est ce que tu veux. Maintenant laisse-moi passer.  
  
Mic resta bouche bée devant cette attitude calme et décidée. Sarah n'avait même pas hésité un instant entre lui et Harm. Il tenta vainement de changer de tactique. Il saisit Sam aux poignets et le poussa à l'intérieur de l'appartement.  
  
_Et tu crois que je vais abandonner si facilement Sarah ? Non ! Je ne mérite pas ça.  
  
Tout mâle qu'il était, Sam occupait un corps de femme. Et ce corps-là était malheureusement plus faible que celui de Mic, semblait-il. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de résister à la pression de Mic qui essayait de le renverser sur le canapé. Il hurla à Al :  
  
_Mais fais quelque chose bon Dieu ! _Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? répondit Al toujours entrain d'essayer de calmer Jingo qui continuait d'aboyer contre lui.  
  
Il fut interrompu par une voix sèche à la porte d'entrée qui était restée entrouverte.  
  
_Mais que se passe-t-il ici colonel ?  
  
Mic se retourna et Sam se releva pour découvrir devant lui un amiral. Al consulta rapidement son petit appareil et souffla à son ami :  
  
_Respect Sam. C'est l'Amiral AJ Chegwidden. C'est LE Juge Avocat Général. Euh.. attends.  
  
Al pianotait à toute vitesse sur son appareil.  
  
_C'est un ami Sam, tu peux compter sur lui. Harm et Sarah ne le savent pas, mais c'est un fervent défenseur de votre cause. Vas-y, tu peux lui faire entièrement confiance.  
  
_J'étais venu amener à Rabb le dossier Simpson qu'il avait promis d'étudier pendant son temps libre sur le Patrick Henry. Mais comme il était déjà parti, je suis venu donc vous l'amener Colonel. J'aurais besoin de votre rapport là-dessus. Mais tel n'est pas le problème. Je répète ma question. Que se passe-t-il ici ? _Amiral, je voulais justement retourner au JAG pour le prendre. Vous m'avez devancée.  
  
Chegwidden dévisagea le couple d'un air grave.  
  
_Brumby, vous semblez avoir un problème avec ça.  
  
_Non Amiral, Sarah et moi avions juste une petite dispute.  
  
_Très bien. Colonel, vous ne semblez pas être en état d'étudier ce dossier de toute façon. Il jeta un ?il sur sa montre. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour l'amener au capitaine Rabb. Son hélicoptère ne décolle que tôt demain matin. Colonel, vous devez absolument filer à Andrews pour l'amener au Capitaine, ce dossier ne peut plus attendre. _C'est que Amiral, j'ai laissé mon véhicule au JAG. _Eh bien colonel, prenez ma voiture. Je prendrai un taxi pour rentrer.  
  
_Merci Amiral. _Quant à vous Brumby, je vous suggère de rentrer chez vous, dit AJ d'un ton sec. Ce mariage semble vous stresser bien plus qu'il ne devrait.  
  
Mic dévisagea Sam (ou plutôt Sarah) mais répondit à l'Amiral sans le regarder.  
  
_Je crois qu'il n'y aura plus de mariage, Monsieur. _Si vous le dites Brumby. et Al aurait juré voir passer un semblant de sourire sur le visage de Chegwidden.  
  
Sam s'empara des clés et du dossier qu'AJ lui tendait et lui fit son plus beau salut militaire. Al lui emboîta le pas et s'arrêta un instant devant le Juge Avocat Général. Pendant un moment, les 2 amiraux semblèrent se dévisager et Sam entendit Al murmurer :  
  
_Ce Chegwidden, c'est un type bien.  
  
Puis il suivit Sam dans l'ascenseur.  
  
Quelque part sur l'autoroute Entre Washington et Norfolk 01h24 GMT  
  
Ca faisait presque deux heures que Sam roulait. Durant le trajet, Al lui avait donné plein de détails sur l'histoire de Mac et de Harm. Leur rencontre dans la roseraie de la Maison-Blanche, leurs différentes enquêtes, leurs 2 voyages en Russie, la découverte du frère de Harm, Sergei, l'enlèvement de Mac par un maniaque, leurs aventures au Panama, la déclaration sur le ferry en Australie, sans oublier le baiser sous le porche de l'Amiral, où Harm avait enfin dévoilé un peu de ses sentiments pour Sarah.  
  
_ C'est ça qui a fait douter Sarah, tu vois Sam. Il ne lui a pas dit clairement qu'il l'aimait mais ce baiser l'a bouleversée à un point qu'elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était au moment où tu as intégré son corps.  
  
Al lui expliqua aussi les rapports qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux. Ils faisaient une très bonne équipe et après 5 années de partenariat avaient constaté qu'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre. Il fallait maintenant les réunir.  
  
Al s'enthousiasma ensuite tout particulièrement pour Chegwidden.  
  
_Cet homme-là est vraiment fantastique Sam. Tu as vu ? Il avait tout compris en débarquant chez Sarah. Certaines personnes le haïssent pour ce qu'il est. Un ancien commando de marine devenu avocat et ensuite le JAG. forcément, ça attise certaines jalousies. Mais moi, je dis chapeau.  
  
Sam sourit en entendant Al faire l'éloge d'un autre marin que lui. Al avait l'air vraiment impressionné. Mais soudain son instinct lui dit que quelque chose clochait. Il demanda à son ami :  
  
_Dis Al, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir où en est Harm. Je ne sais pas. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
_D'accord, je file, je reviens dans cinq minutes.  
  
Sam resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant un moment. Quelle histoire. Il espérait qu'il allait pouvoir la régler facilement et songea que durant tous ses voyages, il n'avait encore jamais eu d'échecs. Il espérait que celui-ci ne serait pas le premier. Il sursauta quand Al apparut directement en face de lui sur la route plutôt que sur le siège à côté de lui. Il appuya de toutes ses forces sur la pédale des freins.  
  
_Non mais t'es dingue ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? _Il faut se dépêcher Sam. Cet obstiné matelot de Rabb a décidé de prendre le dernier hélico qui part ce soir de la base. Il va falloir accélérer. D'après Ziggy, tu as une demi-heure pour arriver à Andrews. _Oh bravo. dit Sam en appuyant sur le champignon. Il faut juste espérer qu'on ne se fasse pas arrêter par les flics.  
  
La voiture de l'Amiral accéléra et Sam pria pour qu'aucun radar ou voiture de police ne fasse attention à lui. Il débarqua à la base une demi-heure plus tard. Al était comme fou et faisait sans arrêt l'aller et retour entre la voiture de l'amiral et la base. _ Allez Sam ! Plus vite, tu vas le rater et Harm va mourir !  
  
Base aérienne d'Andrews 02h07 GMT  
  
Sam parqua la voiture aussi rapidement qu'il put et se jeta carrément hors du véhicule.  
  
_Sam, Harm est entrain d'embarquer. Bon Dieu mais dépêche-toi !  
  
_Mais je fais ce que je peux, dit Sam. Où est-il ? _Là-bas, il est là-bas près de l'hélicoptère. Allez grouille !  
  
Sam courut aussi vite qu'il put. Il aperçut Harm entrain de se diriger vers l'hélicoptère.  
  
_Harm !  
  
Mais Harm ne semblait rien entendre. Il s'était emparé de son sac et se mit à grimper dans l'hélicoptère.  
  
_Harm ! cria encore Sam. Harm attendez ! Il mit ses mains en porte-voix pour tenter de couvrir le bruit du moteur de l'hélicoptère.  
  
Finalement Harm se retourna et haussa les sourcils en apercevant Mac courir vers lui. Il tendit son sac à un quartier-maître et retourna sur le tarmac. Il avait l'air fâché.  
  
_Mac ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? _Harm. Sam reprit son souffle. Harm, il fallait que je vous voie. -Eh bien vous me voyez maintenant. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Sam s'assit parterre pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
_Excusez-moi. Je dois vous remettre ceci dit-il en tendant le dossier à Harm qui l'ouvrit.  
  
_Toujours le dossier Simpson dites-moi. Décidément. Il nous poursuit ce dossier-là. C'est grave ou bien c'est juste une excuse pour me voir ? dit- il avec un petit sourire ironique. _Oui. Enfin je veux dire non.ce n'est pas une excuse. Enfin. si. Oh bref ! l'Amiral veut que vous l'étudiiez pendant le week-end, enfin quand vous aurez le temps.  
  
_Je n'aurai pas le temps Mac. J'ai mes tests à faire et je dois revenir à temps pour votre mariage, vous vous souvenez ? dit Harm d'un ton triste en s'agenouillant près de Sam. _Non. _Comment non ? Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi à votre mariage ? _Il n'y a plus de mariage Harm.  
  
Harm resta un instant silencieux et Sam put lire à ce moment une foule d'émotions contradictoires défiler sur le visage du séduisant capitaine de frégate Harmon Rabb Jr. La surprise, l'incompréhension puis une trace d'espoir et enfin un intense soulagement. Il sourit un instant franchement à Sam avant de reprendre un air grave.  
  
_Mac. Sarah, je suis désolé. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? _Vous savez pourquoi je ne me marie plus Harm. Et je crois que nous devrions en discuter. A votre retour. Et s'il vous plaît, promettez-moi de ne pas faire de folies quand vous serez là-bas. Promettez-moi d'être prudent et de me revenir entier lundi prochain. Vous promettez ? J'ai vraiment besoin que vous reveniez lundi prochain Harm. _Je vous le promets Sarah. Je reviendrai. Et nous pourrons discuter.  
  
_Capitaine Rabb ! Nous devons absolument décoller ! lui cria le quartier- maître. _J'arrive !  
  
Harm se retourna vers Sam et le regarda intensément. Puis avant que Sam ait pu réagir, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais malgré sa réticence habituelle, Sam put ressentir tout l'amour de Harmon Rabb pour Sarah Mackenzie dans ce simple et chaste baiser. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent et Harm sourit.  
  
_Quand je reviendrai. Sarah. quand je reviendrai.  
  
Et sur ces paroles pleines de promesses, Il se releva d'un geste souple et courut vers l'hélicoptère. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour offrir à Sam un clin d'?il et un large sourire puis la porte de l'hélicoptère se referma derrière lui.  
  
Sam regarda l'appareil décoller puis se releva et jeta un ?il à Al qui avait assisté à toute la scène.  
  
_Alors, on a réussi ? _Oui Sam. Ziggy dit qu'au retour de Harm, ils vont discuter et ils vont. enfin tu vois quoi . faire ce genre de choses. et le petit Matthew Harmon Rabb verra le jour en juin 2002. C'est bien hein ? _Super. un instant, j'ai craint le pire.  
  
_Quel chance il a ce Rabb. dit Al en regardant avec envie le corps de Sarah Mackenzie en face de lui. _A mon avis, Sarah a aussi pas mal de chance, tu vois. Je pense que.  
  
Mais avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase, il se sentit glisser. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Al lui dire :  
  
_Au revoir Sam. et bravo ! Encore une fois, tu as fait un super boulot ! _Nous avons fait un super boulot Al. Tous les deux.  
  
Al sourit à son ami et lui fit un geste de la main pendant que Sam se sentit à nouveau glisser dans une grande lumière blanche.  
  
Une nouvelle mission commençait pour le Dr Samuel Beckett.  
  
The End ! 


End file.
